Alex Diaz
Personality She is generally a calm person, but always has an insane amount of energy. She bottles up her emotions and will explode on anyone who pushes her over her limit,and afterward will remain quiet and sad that she exploded on them for a while, much like a volcano. Because of this she has minor anger issues and can't filter a lot of things she says. She is also very afraid of dogs, because of a childhood incident. History Robert was a professor of volcanology from the university of Alaska, and some say he could sense seismic activity miles away. He and a team of other volcanologist were studying the activity of Mt. Saint Helens, because of the superstition that it was going to explode again and wanted to prove his colleagues back at the university that he was right, that Mt. Saint Helens was safe. After a few weeks of gathering data and proving Mt. Saint Helens was having very low activity, he was staying in Portland in a hotel waiting to go back Alaska in the morning. His friends took him to a bar to celebrate, there he meet Aetna. She fell for for his looks and his interest in her Volcano, and wanted to at least talk to him before he went back to Alaska, out of the gods reach. They had a wonderful night together, they talked and laughed, and eventually got drunk. They went back to his hotel room for an even better night, and when he woke up she was gone, her side of the bed was made up neatly as if she was never there at all. He got on the flight hungover with all of his friends and passed out on the plane ride back. A few months later he went back to Mt. Saint Helens to watch its activity, but mainly to try and find that girl again. With no luck finding her he bought a small cottage near the mountain to watch it and record data. Then one day he came home from the store and found Aetna in his living room holding Alex, their baby. Stunned at first and denying that she was his, but her proved wrong when he saw his daughters face and saw himself looking back at him. That was not even close to the shock he felt when Aetna said that she was a god and what kind of world he did not know he lived in. He vowed to her that he would protect her at all cost, and that she would be safe forever. Raising a demigod was harder that he thought, because when she was 5 she was attacked by a wild dog (Aetna angered Lyssa that day), the volcano shuck the area when it happened to alert her father, but she got rabies from it and was sick for a few days in the hospital. Afterward her dad put her in self defense classes for the next few years, and when she was 8 she was kicked out of school for sending a boy to hospital for calling her a name, and was kicked out from her one self defense classes a few weeks later because she had put her instructor in the hospital as well. When she was 10 she was given an old iPod with millions of songs on it and would always be listening to it. At the age of 12 as was attacked by her first monster, a fire breathing horse .She was walking home from karate class and cut through a field by her house. She thought it was just a regular black horse at first, but she ran when she saw the red eyes. She did not outrun it very well and got a few minor burns, but managed to get it into a nearby road and right before it was about to stomp her into the asphalt, a big diesel truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and hit the horse . After a few months of therapy she got passed it, but on her 14th birthday she was attacked by a small Myrmeke about the size of a very large dog, but managed to kill or smash its head in, with a celestial bronze baseball bat Aetna had given her father to help protect her, after it ruined everything her and her dad had planed for weeks. Which was the day her told her the truth about what she was and who her mother is but bid not tell her of the camp, because he did not was her to leave him. one year later on there summer hike up Mt. Saint Helens she was attacked by a Harpie. It swooped down and snatched her up, they were over a lake when Alex took out her pocket knife and stabbed it in the leg which made it drop her. she fell onto the pond, she was then expelled from the pond by a not to happy looking Naiad, the naiad disappeared when the Harpie landed near them. but then a sudden BANG rang out and the Harpie was thrown back,she looked up one last time before her head fell back on the ground. Alex turned around to see an older man holding what looked like a shot gun and he yelled. "I FINALLY GOT YOU!!!!!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME FOREVER!!!!!!!" he then started to do a little dance, but not long after finishing his dance he noticed Alex standing there. " What do you think your doing here, little miss?" He asked. "Umm.... I was being attacked by this thing." she said back. " but you saved me." Later she would learn that he was a child of Aries that went mad after the Harpie killed his brother and spent a portion of his life trying to kill it. After finding her dad again they went home, but a few weeks later just after her 15th birthday, the old man who had saved her from the Harpie died, and was on the news, that's how they found out. But monster attacks got more frequent and she was having trouble defending herself, and when she almost died and was in the hospital over night her father gave her something from her mother, a special necklace that was around her neck when her mother brought her to him. He had no idea what it did, but Aetna told him to give it to her when she needed it some extra protection. A couple of months later they when back up the mountain to finish their summer hike to give Aetna some yearly possessions. They do this every year, they give her pictures they took over the year, items they found meaningful to them as a family, stuff like that. On there way back down the mountain they were stopped by a large Hellhound about the size of a horse . Her dad steped on it and the beast charged at them, it jumped over the jeep and took the whole roof with it .But her dad did not spot and kept going never slowing down as the Hellhound ran after them. They were soped at a red light when the hellhound caught up with them, they jumped out of the car just in time befor it crushed them. Alex got up and began to run, she knew it would not bother him. Not being very smart she climed up on top of a semi truck trailer. An arrow flew by her and hit the Hellhound in the eye and Alex tryed to turn around to see where the arrow came from, but she then slipped off the back of it, and landed in somebody's arms ."I can have ya fallen for me now, ma'am." Said the boy holding her. And he took off running with her still in his arms as the Hellhound ran after them. But with him being the child of Nike the goddess of victory he kept away form it really well, he then tossed her into the back of a truck and did a flip pulled out his retractable celestial bronze spear and stabed it through the head. It then returned back to the place it once came and the archer came up to them as he was helping her out of the turck. She was a petty blonde girl named Anna Sidgure daughter of Appollo, and the boys name was Dakota Wright, son of Nike. shecwas then told about camp and when she found out about it she was furious at her father for not telling her. She went into her room and stayed there untill the mext day when the two kids that saved her had come back to take her to camp. Her father was against it but she had her mind made up. She was going to train untill even she could not beat herself, so ahe could come back and protect her father just as he had done many time befor. On the way to camp she had learned the power of her necklace. Once she walked into camp she was claimed as the daughter of Aetna and for the next two weeks sje trained crazy hard with Dakota, learning parkour and fighting techniques alway wanting to go harder to be the best . Powers Offensive # Children of Aetna have the ability to conjure weapons out of hardened ash which can be used for combat; however only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. # Children of Aetna are able to increase the kinetic energy of atoms in an opponent’s weapon or their own for a very short amount of time, ranging from bearable temperatures of heat to something too hot for normal people to hold onto without suffering heavy burns. As a child of Aetna they will be unbothered by the heat, but for an opponent it can cause them to drop the weapon or item in hand. If used to disarm an opponent it can only be used once during a battle. Defensive # Children of Aetna are able to construct armour out of obsidian and molten rock for a short amount of time. Although heavy in nature, while being used as a form of armour the rock is quite light while retaining its durability. # Children of Aetna are able to create a wall made out of molten rock that breaks through the earth. The wall is no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user and it can be used to temporarily block attacks. Passive # Children of Aetna have an innate resistance to heat and hot temperatures as well as fire. Although the effects of burning can set in if in proximity for too long, they generally have a stronger resistance than most. Furthermore, children of Aetna have complete resistance against lava and magma, being unfazed by the liquid's properties. # Children of Aetna are able to survive/adapt to volcanic fields with dormant, active or dead volcanoes. They are able to deal with the extreme temperatures, smoke, noxious gases, hazardous terrain, and various side-effects of eruptions such as superheated gases and lava. When in contact with such gases and smoke they are able to breathe as one normally would without the presence of the fumes. # Children of Aetna are stronger in mountainous, volcanic, and hot locations. # Children of Aetna are able to change the temperature of lava whenever they please without altering the physical state of it. Making it cold to the touch or a temperature that while still hot, doesn’t match the actual temperature of lava. This temperature is as hot as all their lava based powers can get. Supplementary # Children of Aetna have the ability to absorb heat, magma, and smoke from a nearby source. As the heat or smoke is absorbed into the child of Aetna’s body, they gain energy from the drained element’s source, being able to use it as a temporary power and speed boost. Although only lasting for a short amount of time, it can be used three times in battle. # Children of Aetna have the ability to travel using clouds of smoke, ash, and even magma beneath the surface. The user merges with the element and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. # Children of Aetna are able to create a cloud of smoke and ash around them, spreading through their surroundings and potentially distracting their opponents which gives them time to flee or launch an attack. # Children of Aetna have the ability to generate a fair amount of lava and being able to telekinetically move it with their minds. The more lava generated/moved means the more energy drained. # Children of Aetna have the innate ability of being able to heal their own wounds by draining in substantial sources of heat, smoke and magma. Like a campfire. The ability can quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. The source drained disappears once the user has healed themselves They cannot heal from heat-based attacks from an opponent. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Aetna can create a small volcanic eruption with an eruption range of about 10 meters from its source. The eruption releases mass amounts of lava, ash, and smoke. All of which the child of Aetna is immune to. The effects of the eruption vanish after a short time. Using this power is substantially draining. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Aetna are able to turn roughly ten meters of their surroundings into a volcanic field by either forming it from nothing or using the existing environment around them and shifting it to their desired form. In doing so they can cause multiple small volcanic eruptions, minor earthquakes, and even the potential for the earth to break apart exposing magma underneath which would cool into stone rather quickly. Using this power is substantially draining. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Aetna can transform their body completely into homogenous matter made up of either ash, magma/molten rock, or smoke. Depending on the homogenous matter making up their body, the child takes on different abilities. They can only transform into one form at a time and they cannot maintain it for very long. The user is quite drained after they revert. ## If transforming their body into homogenous matter made up of ash, the child of Aetna gains abilities such as; being immune to toxins and disease, removing oxygen from the immediate area, as well as enhanced control over ash, durability, lung capacity, and fire immunity. ## If transforming their into homogenous matter made up of magma/molten rock, the child of Aetna gains abilities such as; being immune to toxins and disease, dermal armour, as well as enhanced control over lava/magma/molten rock, durability, endurance, lung capacity, strength, and heat generation. ## If transforming their into homogenous matter made up of smoke, the child of Aetna gains abilities such as; being immune to toxins and disease, removing oxygen from the immediate area, near intangibility, flight, as well as enhanced control over smoke, agility, durability, and lung capacity. Traits # Children of Aetna have been known to have rather fiery and explosive personalities. # Given that Aetna is a volcanic goddess, her children often make great volcanologists. # Children of Aetna often tend to prefer hotter climates as they are able to withstand the heat that comes with it, they can find great comfort in the heat. # Children of Aetna tend to excel at rock climbing, mountain climbing, etc. # Children of Aetna our known to have an affection towards lava and fire, often being pyromaniacs. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Natethegreat321